AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle designed by former Russian General Mikhail Kalashnikov, and was used in most Eastern bloc countries during the Cold War. The AK-47 fires the powerful 7.62x39mm rounds, and is thus the most powerful assault rifle available on the Grand Theft Auto III series of games. A price must be paid for such a powerful weapon, as it has a slower rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of Colombian Gangsters, and many other gangs on the higher missions throughout the games. The weapon has been in every Grand Theft Auto game but Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, having been replaced by the Ruger Mini-14 AC-556 assault rifle instead. Locations GTA 3 *Saint Marks - In a secluded area behind Cipriani's Ristorante. From Cipriani's Ristorante, use the sidewalk on the south side of the block and head east. Proceed up the hill until you reach a driveway that cuts across the block. Go onto the driveway then turn west. Go to either the north or south of this building and continue west along the ledge. Go around the corner and proceed to the middle of the block. You should see a ramp leading down into the secluded area. The weapon icon is in the corner near the ramp and next to a body armor icon. *Trenton - On top of Liberty Pharmaceuticals (behind the large sign) near an adrenaline icon, a health icon, and a body armor icon. Jump from the elevated tracks near the northeast side of the large complex to access. *Fort Staunton - Tucked beside a construction trailer underneath some ruins north of the sharp angled turn in the northeast part of the construction zone. *Newport - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Last Requests ($3,000). *Bedford Point - At the southeast side of the building southeast of Liberty Cathedral (and next to a body armor icon). *Pike Creek - In the parking area on the west side of Punk Noodles. GTA Vice City Stories *Above the roof of the police dept. building in Downtown. GTA Liberty City Stories *On a roof to the left of Paulie's Revue Bar. GTA San Andreas *Behind the Roboi's Food Mart. *In Vinewood, Los Santos. At the movie studios, behind a studio Grand Theft Auto IV The AK-47 is referenced in-game as the Assault Rifle. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Dukes *East Island City - Can be found on the roof of the Silverback Hotel. The player can reach the roof by jumping to it from the East Borough Bridge. Bohan *Industrial - Can be found on a catwalk of a defunct manufacturing structure behind the abandoned warehouse the player rescues Roman during the mission Hostile Negotiation. Charge Island *Charge Island - Can be found within one of the far rooms of the old hospital on the south side of the island. The hospital is the same from the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Castle Gardens - Can be found on the roof of the large brick structure near the fountain, where you meet Francis McReary for the mission Lure. Alderney *Acter - Can be found in the large courtyard off Farnsworth St where you execute the mission Liquidize the Assets. Category: Weapons de:AK-47